


Baby just stay

by CutesyMe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Lashton - Freeform, Little Luke, M/M, ashton is a worried dad father, calum is sort of just there, hope you like it, little!luke, luke is being mischievious, michael is a littleshit, my fist little luke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed dipped on the right side of Ashton and before he could think about what was happening, a pair of lips pressed to his and the weight on the right side disappeared with a giggle. Ashton looked up sleepily and saw Luke run out of the room, and in his sleepy daze it took Ashton a moment to notice the childishness in Luke's behaviour and put one and one together. Then he realized; Luke was in his headspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby just stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> SO this is my first little luke fic ever and I really hope you guys like it. I was actually wotking on another little luke fic before this but I have a writers block.
> 
> This post on tumblr inspired me to write this story.

The bed dipped on the right side of Ashton and before he could think about what was happening, a pair of lips pressed to his and the weight on the right side disappeared with a giggle. Ashton looked up sleepily and saw Luke run out of the room, and in his sleepy daze it took Ashton a moment to notice the childishness in Luke's behaviour and put one and one together. Then he realized; Luke was in his headspace.

Groaning Ashton propped himself up on one elbow and called out for Luke. "Luke. Luke!" When there was no answer from Luke, Ashton called put again for him, this time louder. "LUKE, come back."

There still wasn't an answer from Luke, so Ashton lay down again and his gaze fell upon a letter on the nighstand. He picked it up, the messy handwriting clearly from Luke, and read the message.

_I_ _'m with Michael._ _Don't look for me, daddy._

_Lukey._

Ashton sighed and wondered what those two were up to, and knew that he had to deal with a mischievious Luke for the rest of the day. This would happen a lot. Where Luke was in a mood to disobey and not listen. Ashton yawned and got up, seeing that it was only nine am. Usually when Luke was in his headspace he wouldn't get up that early. When Ashton saw Calum also awake, sitting in the kitchen and eating, Ashton remembered that the band was going to work out with someone today and everything made sense.

Luke hated working out when being in his headspace. He only wanted to play with his daddy, colour things, and let his daddy take care of him. And it was nothing new to see that Michael didn't want to workout.

"Luke ran out of here a couple minutes ago, giggling like a maniac. I think he's in his headspace," Calum informed him and Ashton nodded at that.

Ashton tried calling Luke and had to find out that he left his phone in his room. Michael also didn't pick up, leaving messages on his mailbox that he was going to kill Michael if he didn't bring Luke back but there was no response. So Ashton went to look for them but couldn't find them anywhere in their house. Soon it was ten am and their coach came to pick them up.

It was funny explaining the coach why only half of the band was there, what couldn't be claimed about the work out. They were being pushed a lot, what Ashton didn't understand but he hoped it would distract him from worrying about Luke. Which it sadly didn't. After ten minutes Calum was whining about how he also should have ran away with Michael and Luke, but soon got used to the work out.

Ashton on the other was only doing everything the coach wanted him to so it would end soon and he could look for his baby. He knew he had to be strict with Luke when he found him because he was being too mischievious and had to learn to never to do that again. But right now he couldn't help but worry about his baby because Michael couldn't understand Luke as much as Ashton did. It was an inarguable fact that Ashton took the best care of his baby when he was in his headspace. And both of them being outside alone wouldn't go well for long.

After a while Ashton and Calum took off their shirts because they were sweating too much and Calum patted his back, assuring. "Don't worry. He'll be fine with Michael. Michael is getting better and better in taking care of him."

Ashton only nodded, and their coach took even pictures of them working and posted them on twitter, also mentioning how Michael and Luke were missing. Thankfully, their work out ended soon after that and Ashton went back to his room, Calum following him.

Ashton tried calling Michael again but he didn't pick up. When he went to try again, Calum nudged his arm and motioned to the window. Confused, Ashton followed his gaze and saw a pair of feet peeking out of under the thick curtain. Ashton tried to be mad, tried so hard to not let his heart swell at the scene in front of him, but he couldn't help but smile. His heart melt at the sight and he shook his head, deciding to make a game out of this.

He mouthed at Calum to play along and when Calum gave his thumbs up, he said extra loud. "What a bummer that Lukey isn't here, Cal."

"Yeah, really inconvenient," Calum said, also too loud for a normal conversation.

Ashton could see movements behind the curtains and went on. "I actually wanted to go and eat ice cream with Lukey, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What about you and I go? I'm sure Michael will take Lukey to eat ice cream and I can just take you instead." and then he added because he knew it would make Luke come out. "You may also call me daddy."

Before Calum could say anything, Luke bursted out behind the curtain and jumped into Ashton's arms, putting his legs around Ashton's waist. Ashton barely managed to balance himself and get a steady grip on Luke's thighs so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm here, daddy. I'm here!" Luke exclaimed, tightly hugging Ashton and not being bothered by how sweaty Ashton is. "You're my daddy, not Calum's. Take me to ice cream."

Just to emphasize his statement, Luke tried to push Calum away while still hugging Ashton tightly with one arm. Calum shook his head at his two best friends and shook his head, sitting on the bed.

"Okay," Ashton said calmly, stopping Luke from pushing Calum and looked him in the eyes. "But you were a very naughty boy, Luke. Why should I take you out for ice cream?"

Luke started biting down on his lower lip, not looking at Ashton anymore. His eyes were full of guilt and he was at a loss for words.

"Because you're my daddy and I love you?" Luke tried, looking hopeful but could see on Ashton's face that he wouldn't get out so easily.

Ashton shook his head and let Luke down, not letting the hurt expression on Luke's face keep him from punishing his baby properly. He had to show him that his behaviour wasn't okay. Luke tried holding Ashton's hands but Ashton crossed his arms over his chest, so Luke looked down at his feet guiltily and avoided Ashton's gaze.

"You know what you have to do," Ashton said, Luke looking at the chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Luke. I'll give you an extra cone of ice cream when you tell us where Michael is," Calum spoke up and ignored the daggers that Ashton was shooting his way.

Luke on the hand, being unaware to Ashton's gaze, got excited and nodded happily. "He's hiding in the bathroom."

That was the moment Michael grumpily exited the bathroom and entered their room, almost yelling. "Really, Luke? I'm never going to do this with you again. How could you betray me like that?"

Luke looked at him irritated and wanted to say something but Ashton was faster. "Luke!" he said sternly, pointing at the chair.

So Luke sighed sadly and went to sit on the chair meanwhile Michael tried to sneak out of the room. Which he didn't succeed in. Ashton caught him rather fast and held a nice long chat with Michael about how he shouldn't have a bad influence on Luke when he was in his headspace and shouldn't talk Luke into disobeying the rules. Michael promised he wouldn't do it anymore but Ashton didn't trust him quite, announcing that he wouldn't take Michael to the ice cream parlor. Michael scoffed at that and Ashton went back to his room where Luke was still sulking in the corner.

Ashton felt bad for putting him in time out but knew that this was necessary. Luke had to learn that certain things weren't good for him and that he shouldn't do them. Ashton let Luke be in time out for more five minutes and then walked and crouched down in front of him.

"Luke?" Ashton spoke up and Luke didn't meet his gaze yet. He knew that Ashton wasn't quite happy with him because he was still calling him by his real name and not his nickname for when he was in his headspace.

Ashton raised Luke's chin with his fingers so he could look him in the eyes and said. "I'm going to take a shower now, will you be a good boy for me?"

Luke nodded shortly so Ashton allowed him to get out of time out and entered the bathroom, taking a quick shower because he didn't want to leave Luke alone for too long. When Ashton got out with only a towel wrapped around his hips, Luke was still sitting in his time out chair and Ashton sighed. He went to Luke and lead him to the bed, and in Luke's hesitance he could see that Luke actually wanted to sit on his lap but didn't dare to.

"Promise me you'll never disappear like that again, Luke," Ashton asked as Luke sat next to him.

"I promise," Luke promised all too eagerly and hopping where he was sitting.

"I was really worried about you. You didn't even take your phone with you."

Luke looked around irritated and muttered. "I'm sorry. Didn't want to make you angry."

"I'm not angry, Lukey. I was worried. But I'm glad you're here now."

Luke smiled Ashton when he called him Lukey and was noticibly happy about the fact that Ashton wasn't angry. He shifted next to Ashton and Ashton knew he was getting impatient for any sort of physical contact. So Ashton opened his arms for Luke and Luke happily sat on his lap and hugged him tightly, Ashton hugging him back just as tightly.

"I didn't even get a good morning hug from you," Ashton said, sounding like he was pouting. His heart melted when he heard Luke giggle.

When Luke wouldn't stop giggling, Ashton retracted a little so he could look him in the eyes and asked. "What are you laughing at?"

"You don't have clothes on," Luke responded and giggled immediately afterwards.

Ashton rolled his eyes and got up to change into some clothes, but didn't let his towel fall to the ground because Luke was never able to be quiet around a naked Ashton when he was in his headspace.

"Wanna go eat ice cream now?" Ashton asked after he was fully clothed.

Luke instantly started jumping around Ashton and chanted  _yes_ _yesyes_. Ashton also asked Calum if he wanted to go and Luke reminded him that Calum had promised him a second cone. At first Ashton wanted to say no but obliged when Luke pouted at him. Needless to say that Michael was whining and complaining when Ashton really left him behind, but Lukey wasn't the only one who needed to be punished for being mischievious.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, tell me pretty please how you guys liked it. And here is my [tumblr](http://oneletterandathousandwords.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me on there


End file.
